


I wanna pick her up, pin her down, she gon' be waking up my neighbors...

by BunnyJess



Category: DCU, Harley Quinn (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Cuddling, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Gotham is too hot, Hair Pulling, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Smut, Vaginal Sex, master/little one, mentions of batfam - Freeform, mentions of talia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: A hot summer day in Gotham makes Jason thankful for air con. It also makes him thankful for his girl's hatred of clothing and the flat his family don't know he owns.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Harley Quinn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	I wanna pick her up, pin her down, she gon' be waking up my neighbors...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [River9Noble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/River9Noble/gifts).



> For my twin! Love you chick!

The sun was melting Gothamites into puddles of complaining vaguely humanoid shapes for the past month. Everywhere you went someone was complaining it was too hot. A few of those conversations even begging for Freeze to escape Arkham and give the city a break.

Down in the cave the Bats were no different. Wearing leather and Kevlar wasn’t exactly conducive to surviving hot weather, no matter how advanced the cooling technology Lucius and Bruce designed. Each Bat wanting to die by the end of patrol. Why couldn’t the criminals just give up? There were no more air con units to steal in the city.

All the Bats except one that is. One very clever, very secretive Bat had sequestered himself away with his girl in the penthouse Talia had gotten him. The Bats didn’t know Jason owned two places in the Diamond District. Only assuming he had the one. Talia had gotten him the rest of the building, including the freehold, to give him legitimate income along with anything he earned as Hood. As such it meant he could also use one of the ground floor flats to hide away from his loving ~~invasive~~ family.

With the amount of money Jason took off the rent for the four supers of the twenty flats it was little wonder why they were one of the few buildings in the city whose air con hadn’t shorted out. Add in the solar panels and small wind turbines, along with the hydroelectric fans he’d had installed in Gotham Sound and the building had no problems with electric. Actually managing to lower the bills for the tenants by putting some back into the grid.

The cool air of the apartment was just what Jason needed. Memories of surviving Gotham’s summers and winters on the streets making him have his heat full blast in winter and air freezing cold in summer. Luckily for him his girl didn’t mind how he kept the temperature.

It was an excuse to Harley. The bubbly ex-psychiatrist using it as an excuse to lounge around in a crop top and boy-shorts. Toned body on full display and teasing Jason with a flash of tit when reaching up or flash of ass when bending over.

The younger man glanced up just as Harley leant forwards beside him, arm stretched for the remote she’d discarded onto the coffee table. Top riding up to show off the slope of her back, a tease of crack, and the dimples he loved to press his thumbs into.

With a growl Jason threw down his book to join the remote just out of her reach. Tangling a hand in her hair and pulling her away from her prize. Twisting her around to claim her lips in a burning kiss. Thankful they’d gotten a fabric and not leather sofa, despite the way it’d absorb blood if they ever accidentally ended up on it post mission.

“Been fucking getting to me all day,” he growled once he finally broke the kiss. Tugging Harley’s head back to arch her neck. Moving down to lay bites over the fading bruises and freshly purple marks already there.

Harley giggled. A sound she’d always been afraid to make until meeting her true Jay, her JacieJay. Pressing into the bites to encourage him to leave more.

Those big hands slipped to her hips, fingers grabbing lower ass and top of thigh. Arm strength making hauling her into his lap easy. His girl spreading her thighs to straddle him. Jason pulled her down to feel how hard he was inside his shorts. Cock throbbing with the level of want burning through him most of the day.

“Is someone happy it’s summer Jacie?” Harley ground down as much as his firm grip would allow. Her own desire building and making her begin to soak her underwear. The light blue fabric darkening with it.

“No, I’m fucking happy this place is just ours.” He slips a hand down the back of her panties. Skimming past one hole to get to the one that’s drenched. Just teasing with the tips of two fingers. Giving her a taste of how he’s been feeling all day.

A few strokes like that, combined with the devastating kisses he plunders from her have his Harley begging for more. Trying to rock her hips and get more that just that teasing touch. Jason moving his hand with her so she never gets what she wants.

“Admit you were teasing me.” Jason demands as he pulls Harley back by her hair. Arching her neck again and forcing her to still her hips. “Admit it and I’ll give you what you want baby-girl.”

Those two little words, a pet name only Jason has ever had for her, get Harley close to sobbing. “Sorry Jacie, I’m so sorry. Been teasing all day. Wanted you to pin me down and fucking use me. Please, Jay, Jason, Sir, please.”

Jason pulls her up so he can whisper in her ear, moving his hand down to shove his fingers further into her. “Good baby-doll.”

A twist of his wrist and an impressive show of strength get Harley splayed out on her front across the sofa. Legs still over his but face down like he wants her. The image she’d created reaching for the bloody remote one he needs to bring to fruition.

Jason moves one he’s happy with how she doesn’t move for him. Panting into the cushion. Ass raised from the way her legs were still over his.

He moved up onto his knees. One foot dropping to the floor for leverage as he lifted her hips and ground his achingly hard cock against her cunt. Sliding one hand up her spine to twist her top around his fist and use it for added leverage and for pulling her up.

The other hand Jason moved to push down her boy-shorts along with his own clothing. Sighing with relief as his cock was freed from the confines of his shorts. Wrapping a hand around it to stroke the length once, twice. Then taking hold and rubbing the tip between her folds.

Teasing her clit and pressing but never entering her desperate hole. “What did you want baby-girl?” Jason asked as he continued to tease. Pulling Harley up by her top to press her back to his chest. Moving his arm so he can hold her against him with a bruising grip to one plush tit.

“Use me Jay, give me pleasure by taking your own.” So breathy it brought a smile to his face.

“What if that’s not what I want?” He let his lips brush her ear, moving down to nip at her neck while holding her high enough off his crotch to give neither of them any relief.

“What do you want Sir? Please. Please tell me. Your baby-girl wants to be good for you. Please. I’m sorry for today. Sorry. Sorry…” before Harley could work herself up too much Jason lowered her onto his cock. Their moans tangling together as they felt that first rippling clench and release of her body. Waiting to answer her until she was sat fully on him and he could sit back making her sit in the reverse of her earlier position with his cock filling every inch of her.

“Ride me. Please me. Don’t cum until I tell you to, until I’ve had enough please given to me.” How he keeps his control Jason has no idea. She’s always been the only person to make him lose it in such a positive way.

With a shudder and a whimper Harley pushes herself up. Those gorgeous thighs from all her gymnastics giving her the power to rise slowly and drop down fast. Building up a steady rhythm to get Jason panting in her ear.

Praise and affection begin falling from his lips. Unable to hold them back as Harley builds him higher. Clenching around him to make herself tighter while making it feel like she’s fucking sucking him in.

“Good girl, _my_ good girl. So tight for me.” Harley whimpers as his words wash over her. He takes one nipple between his fingers and pulls his hand down her body. Letting it tug itself free and send pleasure-pain coursing through her with a jolt. Fingers finding her clit while she’s still moaning at the sting in her boob.

Her rhythm starts to falter as he rubs his fingers viciously against her. So wet he doesn’t need lube to make it easier. Utterly drenching the pair of them as she tries to keep moving.

“That’s it baby-girl. You keep moving. I’m so close. Going to fill you so full.” He is close too. Cock throbbing as he gets Harley closer and closer. Testing if she’ll be able to hold off until he tells her she can finish. “Keep going. So fucking close. You want this baby-girl? Want Sir to fill you up? Mark you as his?”

Harley vigorously nods her head and hisses out a yes.

A few more pumps of her hips and Jason tightens his hold on her hip. Holding her against him as he twitches inside. Hips jerking as he empties into her. Filling her so fucking full he can feel it leaking out around him while he’s still going. Shuddering and groaning as he buries his face in her hair and breathes his girl in. His fingers never letting up as she behaves so well.

“Go on baby-girl, you can cum now.” His voice is wrecked. Not the commanding tone of a Dom during a scene but that of a man coming down from a pleasurable high. Harley clenching around his softening cock as she screams herself hoarse. His name and a few choice words turning the air blue making Jason thankful that every apartment is soundproofed.

Once she finishes, just fluttering around him as she comes down. Settling them both into a soothing afterglow. Jason lifts her off his cock, manoeuvring them both so he can rest back against the sofa with his girl tucked against his chest, her head under his chin.

“You did so well baby-girl. I’m so proud of you. Do you want to know a secret?” He whispers as they settle in. A calming sort of quiet falling around them that he doesn’t want to break.

Harley nods her head. Too worn out to form words, let alone sentences.

“I love you my good baby-girl.” He speaks it into the messy blonde hair, made all the messier by his hands. A smile tugging tiredly at his lips as she traces a heart over his chest and writes a _2_ inside it.

Gotham city can melt, can burst into flames, can have every inmate escape Arkham in that very moment, nothing and no-one will get him moving from his spot. His Harley in his arms and a bone deep satisfaction washing through him from giving her such pleasure. From showing her just how much his body craves her, from telling her he loves her. Two people the city thinks would hate each other thanks to the actions of a dead thing when they couldn’t be more wrong. That dead creatures actions helping them find each other and come together in a way they wouldn’t have without it. Shit experiences giving them a deeper appreciation for the good they’d found in each other.


End file.
